


Bury A Friend

by maejinblue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maejinblue/pseuds/maejinblue
Summary: What do you do after you bury your dearest friend?Do you cry, all alone, in your empty bed and imagine their warmth?Do you try to drink away your sorrows to numb the pain?Or do you ignore your feelings, push them so far down that you can't feel anything anymore?Well, what do you do if they came back?





	Bury A Friend

“Waverly you can’t just stay on the couch forever, you need to move around.” 

 

Wynonna thought she had finally won the uphill battle of trying to get Waverly out of her bed. After days of no response besides a snotty tissue being thrown at her head, Waverly finally said she was going to head downstairs. Wynonna took the victory in stride and decided to make some celebratory pancakes, even if those pancakes were vegan. The entire time she was in the kitchen she listened as best as she could to make sure Waverly kept her promise. When she heard the shower start, she decided to go the extra mile and add blueberries to the mix. As she finally finished and was riding an all-time high, Wynonna crash hard as she walked into the living room to find Waverly, wrapped up so tightly in a billion blankets, on the couch with 2 tissue boxes on the floor by the couch.

 

That was several days ago and Waverly hasn’t moved an inch.

Of course, she went to the bathroom but she somehow went in the few seconds that Wynonna wasn’t watching her which was starting to freak her out how fast she could go.

 

It’s almost been 2 weeks since it happened. 2 weeks since Waverly had smiled. 2 weeks since the whole town had probably smiled. Wynonna was used to numbing pain that came with loss, she had to be with how she grew up. She never expected anyone to really make the choice of staying around an Earp, much less her. This time she thought things were going to be different, that the Earps weren’t completely cursed after all. 

Then she lost her best friend who she didn’t realize was her best friend until it was too late. 

 

“Please Waverly, you can’t just live off of tea and cold soup. You need to eat an actual meal.” Wynonna has been trying to bargain with her since yesterday after she noticed the number of empty mugs and half-filled bowls of soup that were scattered around the living room. “I’ll take you to that vegan restaurant you’ve been dying to go to, the one in the next town over. You can order the whole place out, I’ll pay!” Wynonna could’ve sworn she saw the mountain of blankets twitch but still, no response. 

 

“Look,” she sighed and stood up, “I know this is really hard for you but you need to know that you’re not the only one that lost someone important to them. You’re not alone in this.” Wynonna accepted her defeat and began to walk away when her phone started going off. She pulled it out of her pocket and her heart stopped. 

 

“Who is it.” Those were the first few words Waverly had said in a while. Wynonna looked over at her, finally getting to see her face after it being covered for days by the blankets.

 

“Um, it’s Dolls.” Even when their world stops, the demons don’t but Dolls almost demanded that they take time off to get away from everything. He told them that he wouldn’t call unless it was absolutely necessary. “Guess necessary finally caught up to him.” She said with a small smile before she answered the phone. 

 

Waverly watched as the blood drained from Wynonna’s face as Dolls talked to her. No matter how hard she tried to strain her ears she couldn’t make out a word that was being said. She finally got out from under her blankets, fixing the Purgatory PD sweater she was wearing before she got close to her. 

 

“Are-are you sure?” Wynonna whispered before she was running out of the house. Waverly didn’t think twice before following her but took a second to grab her shoes. She barely had time to jump into the truck before Wynonna was racing down the dirt road.

 

“What’s going on? Why did Dolls call you?” Waverly asked as she tried her best to put her shoes on without slamming her head into the dashboard. As she kept driving faster and faster, not answering her, Waverly was getting more and more scared. “Nonna please, tell me what’s going on.” Wynonna looked at her before quickly looking back at the road and released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

 

“You’re not going to believe me baby girl, I don’t even believe it.” She said as she ran a red light.

 

“What does that even mean? Believe what?” Waverly couldn’t stop the frustration that bubbled within her. She was getting tired of not being in the loop. “Stop treating me like I’m going to break and just tell me dammit.” When they finally made eye contact again, Waverly realized that Wynonna was crying, and that scared her even more.

 

“She’s alive.” Her face went slack as she processed what she said. She must’ve heard her wrong, it can’t be. Waverly shook her head as the tears began to fall freely now but all Wynonna did was grip the stirring wheel tighter as the police station came into view.

 

“Nicole’s alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not too sure what this is but it's something I can't get out of my head, especially since Billie Eilish released her new song. It's set sort of in between season 2 and 3, but I honestly might change that as I keep writing it. Hope you guys like it, I'll probably update this one more frequently.


End file.
